


cuffed

by greatwonfidence



Category: supermega
Genre: Grinding, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatwonfidence/pseuds/greatwonfidence
Summary: Matt's just curious, is all.





	cuffed

"That lasagna was fuckin' fantastic, Julian!" Matt says sincerely as Julian walks around the table to pick up the empty plates. He beams in response. 

"Thank you!"

"No problem, buddy." Matt pushes himself up from the chair. "I'm gonna go take a piss, but I don't remember where the, uh, the bathroom is."

"Down that way," DD points, angling his wrist to signify the turn that follows, "around the corner, to the right. Got that?"

"That was only like, two things." Matt laughs. DD stares him down until he rolls his eyes and starts walking. "Yes, I got it."

Inviting him over to the apartment for dinner was DD's idea, not Julian's; so Matt shouldn't have thought of it as a fancy event. But he considered it occasion to dress up anyway and now regrets it, reaching up to fumble with his bowtie as soon as he rounds the corner and is out of sight. He tries valiantly to push the memory of Julian calling it adorable at the beginning of the night out of his mind. He distantly overhears DD say he’s running to the store, and then a minor moment of audible traffic from outside as he exits.

Matt doesn’t have trouble finding the bathroom, but to the left of it is Julian and DD’s bedroom - door wide open. He looks back quickly, to be sure no one is watching - and decides to step in for just a minute. Curiosity, is all; he's never seen it.

It’s very clean and orderly. He feels a little embarrassed, thinking back to all the trash laying about his own room. He makes a mental note to clean when he gets home later tonight. The king-sized bed is made neatly; their comforter is a modest dark blue. Matt guesses with a smile that the side with two pillows is probably Julian’s. He ventures further in, grinning more at the Halloween decorations that adorn the room, despite it being June. A fake spider web, a hope chest shaped like a coffin, a lamp shaped like a jack-o-lantern. It’s all very endearing and very like them.

He really should go, actually use the bathroom and go back to having a fun night with his friends, but when he turns to leave he catches sight of the wooden bureau, where the light glints off of something metal on top of it. It seems odd, since neither of his friends wear jewelry as far as he has seen, so he approaches to investigate. 

His breath catches when he's close enough to see that it's a pair of metal handcuffs, jaws open.

He knows they’re into BDSM. Julian talks about it enough (to DD’s obvious disdain; he always looks terribly embarrassed), but he has never seen any of their… equipment. He picks up the handcuffs and weighs them in his hands. Kind of heavy. They remind him of getting detained with Ryan; they’re very close to the real deal. No fuzzy lining like he had imagined for bedroom use, though. (Not that he thought of this sort of thing often.)

He slips his wrist into one of the cold circlets and nearly closes it. He compares the minimal amount of space remaining around his skinny wrist and concludes that these must be for DD to wear. Julian calls himself a dom, anyway; of course he wouldn’t be the one wearing them. Matt puts the other one on too and looks up in the mirror at himself. He feels something twist in his gut as he comes to the conclusion that he really, really likes this sight, however cocky it may sound. He pictures himself on his knees like this, hands cuffed between his legs... He wonders if Julian would like it, too.

 _God, stop it,_ he thinks. _Julian's not into you. It's all a fun little joke and that's it._

But... he can't deny that sometimes it feels like less of a joke and more of an invitation. Like, _challenge me. Ask if I'm kidding._ Matt would never, out of fear he's reading the situation incorrectly. He'd never want to jeopardize what he and Julian have, or upset DD. Plus, if he ever said anything, Julian might stop complimenting him. 

And he definitely doesn't want that.

He sets his wrists down on the bureau and is horrified to hear the soft click of one closing. _No. No, no, n-_ and in his panic, he wriggles his wrist incorrectly and the other clicks shut as well. 

“Shit. _Fuck!”_ Matt whispers, struggling vainly to pull his wrists out. He slides his finger along the base of the left cuff, searching for a release trigger like on toy handcuffs. Of course there isn’t one, just a keyhole. _Key. Gotta find-_

“Matt, did you fall in?” Julian yells to him from the kitchen, voice cheery. Matt closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, preparing himself for the embarrassment that will follow. He trudges out of the room and through the hallway again, knowing he's completely unable to explain this away in any way that isn't weird.

"Julian," he calls once he can see him again. The man looks up from his phone where he's seated at the table, and his mouth drops open.

"Those were in the bathroom?!" Julian asks, shocked, face flushing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I don't know how th-"

"No, no," Matt interrupts, despite himself. "They were, uh. In your room. I was kind of curious, and, um. They shut by accident." He wiggles his hands in the air, listening to the metal links jangle musically. He can see the sparkle of interest in Julian's eyes as he blinks slowly, comprehending what happened.

"You got curious about my sex equipment?" Julian says, something changed in his tone; the same challenge that he speaks with during recording sessions. Matt struggles to think of something funny, anything to say to alleviate this awkward tension - but comes up empty. He just nods. 

"Yeah. I'm- I'm sorry. Can you just unlock these and then we can just. Not talk about it?" Julian stands and Matt steps aside gratefully so he can go to the bedroom and grab the key, but he stops right in front of Matt and looks into his eyes. 

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" he asks. Matt laughs nervously.

"J-Julian, come on."

"I mean, you put them on for a reason, didn't you?" Julian reaches his hands up and plays with Matt's bowtie. Matt can't tell if it's the nerves getting to him, or if Julian is really tightening it. "Did you look at yourself in the mirror with them on? I think they suit you really well."

"Thank you," Matt laughs bashfully again, that adorable sound that Julian loves. Both boys smile and stare at each other. Julian's hands slide up to Matt's shoulders and he pulls him into a soft kiss.

He gives Matt enough room between them that he could resist if he wants, holds him gently enough that he could easily get away, but he doesn't want that. The surprise subsides quickly and he leans into the kiss, eyes fluttering shut. The handcuffs are an annoyance now; Matt wants to wrap his arms around Julian's neck and close that space.

Julian pulls away and Matt leans in further, chasing his lips. He opens his eyes to see Julian's blown wide and staring at him hungrily.

"God, you look so hot right now."

"W-wait. What about DD?" Matt asks.

"We have an agreement," Julian says, fondly, one hand going behind Matt's head to thread through his soft hair. "He's going to be gone for a few hours. We can talk about your... new interest." He gestures with his eyes down to Matt's cuffed hands and the undeniable hard-on he's trying to conceal with them.

"I don't want to talk about it," he mumbles. "I just- I want you to kiss me again."

Julian lights up. Matt grins and puts his arms up and over Julian's head to pull him in like he wants. Julian's arms wrap around his torso as the kiss goes deeper, harder. Julian pushes forward and Matt gasps when his back hits the wall, then lets out a strangled groan when Julian's hips slide against his own, the sudden pressure sending shivers up both of their spines.

"Julian," Matt mumbles, as Julian starts pressing kisses to his neck, still rubbing their clothed erections together.

"Mhm?"

"Can, um. Bed?" He's having a lot of trouble thinking straight. "Or is that... because it's his, too...?"

"No, that's fine." Julian smirks, ducking out from underneath Matt's arms. Matt tugs uselessly at the restraints as he follows Julian to the bedroom.

Once inside, Julian kicks the door shut and then shoves Matt against it. He laughs in response, excited to see this side of Julian at last.

"Can I take these off?" he asks, his fingers already in the loops of Matt's jeans. He nods and kicks his legs to assist his pants getting yanked off. Julian removes his own, leaving them both in just their underwear and shirts. He snickers. "Briefs?"

"Listen, dude. They're comfortable as hell." Matt watches with wide eyes as Julian takes a seat on the bed and pats his leg.

"Climb aboard."

 _God, what an idiot,_ Matt thinks adoringly as he straddles him, stretching his legs to fit on either side of the bigger man's frame. Matt reaches for the bulge in Julian's boxers but his hands get swatted away quickly.

"We'll do this together," Julian says, running his hands down Matt's back and grabbing his ass. Matt's giggle dissolves into a moan as Julian pulls him forward and down against his crotch. "Yeah? You like that?"

"Yes," Matt breathes, getting the hang of the rhythm fast and grinding his hips down onto Julian himself. Their cocks rub together and the friction of the fabric between is good, too good. Matt tangles his fingers in Julian’s hair as he rocks in his lap, doing much more of the work than he is.

"This is so hot, seeing you work up a sweat for me," Julian practically purrs, watching Matt grind into him, trying to appear as composed as possible. "Have you done this before?"

"No," Matt says between groans. He isn't sure if Julian means this specifically, dry humping with handcuffs on, or being with a boy in general. Either way... no. His hips seem to move on their own, thrusting insistently. He feels the pool of heat in his lower abdomen. "Can we take these off?" he asks, referring to the underwear preventing skin-on-skin contact.

Julian shakes his head, hands trailing up Matt's shirt to play with his nipples. "I want you to come in your underwear like a horny teenager." Matt whines and grabs onto him tighter to thrust faster, harder, desperately chasing pleasure.

The sounds escaping Julian's mouth are heavenly, soft huffs of breath peppered with grunts where he makes the effort to push upward where Matt pushes down. Matt wishes he could listen to him all day.

Julian's resolve eventually crumbles; he isn't as in control as he tried to seem. His hands fly up to either side of Matt's face and he pulls him in for a rough, sloppy kiss, rolling his hips up with a low moan as he comes. The sensation of it all at once gets the better of Matt and pushes him over the edge as well. His fists clench tightly in Julian's hair as cum spurts against the inside of his underwear.

The two pant as they come down from their orgasms, Julian falling backwards on the bed and pulling Matt with him. Matt unhooks his arms and rolls to the side, the stickiness against his dick already starting to feel uncomfortable, but he doesn't mind too much.

"That was fun," he says simply. Julian bursts into laughter.

"Yes, it was." He turns to look Matt in the eyes. "I'm sorry if that was too much."

"No! God, no," Matt says, "it was good. _Really_ good."

Julian smiles. "I'm glad."

"How about, uh, that key though?" Matt reminds him, shaking his jangling wrists again.

"Oh! Shit." Julian jumps up from the bed to get it. Matt laughs happily and hopes that he gets a chance to put them on another time.

**Author's Note:**

> this is either the first julimatt fic on ao3 or I don't understand how the tagging system works on here. either way....................well


End file.
